Their Protector
by xxXBrokenBoyXxx
Summary: Leo/Hazel/Percy siblingship. Mentions of torture and rape. The three had been missing for months, and when Leo and Hazel finally show up, their sobbing, crying that he's dead. But then Percy shows up, and lets just say, he's not in the best condition...


Two boys and a girl ran through the forest, A Hellhound following. "Percy, how far are we from Camp?" the other boy, Leo, asked Percy, the older boy.

"Not too far, we're almost there" he responded. The girl, Hazel, shivered. Percy looked back and slowed to a stop. He took off his coat. "Here, take this and keep warm." He said as he handed it to her. She took it and uttered a quiet thank you. He nodded and lightly pushed her ahead with Leo. He looked back at Mrs. O'Leary.

"Make sure they stay safe, head back to Camp as fast as you can I'll catch up." The Hellhound hesitantly nodded, and gave a curious look. "I'm going to lead them away. Make sure they follow my scent, and not theirs. Don't follow me or come looking for me, if I die I die with honor" the Hellhound bowed her head in trust and Percy sadly placed his hand on the head of his friend. "If I don't come back, I'll see you in the Underworld Bud." He turned and ran into the forest. Leo looked back and saw Percy running into the dark forest.

Instantly he knew what he was doing. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his protector sacrificing himself for them.

Leo knew Percy would not be coming back from the Monsters. They would kill him. And Percy would be doing it to save him and Hazel. He silently sobbed on the way there. Hazel soon picked up and started crying to. He saw the top of the big house and started running faster, Hazel didn't question him she just ran faster too.

When they arrived they collapsed into a sweaty, sobbing mess. They others jumped ad rushed over. "Oh my Zeus what happened to you guys?" Jason asked for they had not seen the two or Percy in months. "And where's Percy?" he asked in a slightly panicked, hopeful voice as he looked to the door waiting to see if Percy had come to. It only served to make them sob harder. "H-he's g-g-gone! D-dead!" Hazel gasped out.

All the hope in him was gone. Dead. His bro was _dead_?

"He died to save us! To get them to follow him and not us!" Annabeth broke out of her trance and hugged her stomach. "Who's 'them'?" Jason growled. Leo calmed down. "Polybotes and the Monsters have gotten Percy, he's gone!" he yelled. Jason stood just as Leo did. "Those _giants _are DEAD!" Jason screamed. Frank was clenching his fists with tears running down his face at the thought that he would no longer have his friend. He yelled to the gods and fell to his knees.

Annabeth was silent.

She just heard that her older 'Brother' was dead. Tears leaked out of her eyes. A loud bang filled the air, silencing them all. The door slowly opened to show… Percy. They stood up and gasped. The two who came with him cried out in joy and rushed to him. He held up his bloody hands, wait Bloody hands!? The twins immediately stopped. Only then did they see all the arrows sticking out of his chest and back and all the blood on him.

He was carrying a bloody sword. Hazel cried out and ran forward to catch him as he collapsed. He flinched when she touched the arrows as she set him on the ground. "Why would you do that?" Hazel asked him quietly. He looked at her.

"When we were escaping I said- I swore- that I would protect you two with my life." he started laughing. "I just never knew it had to fall to that, but I don't regret it. They were a threat, I got rid of it…" he coughed up some blood. He was so dirty he eyes popped out against the dark dirty skin. He sat up with great difficulty and started ripping the arrows out.

Hazel screamed and snatched his hands to stop him from doing anymore. "Why are you doing that?!" Percy looked her dead in the eye.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it'll make no difference in the end." Hazel could only watch as he continued to rip out the arrows, as he was restrained, and as he was dragged to a different room.

She hoped with her entire being that he would make it out alive, he was her brother after all. Leo could get the fact that his family was injured and possibly an inch away from _dying_. Tears were stilling streaming down the duo's faces as they thought about the person who had become their brother after a few mouths of torture and pain.

Percy had gotten tortured the worst because he absolutely refused to let them lay a hand on the other two demigods, so he made a deal with them, he took all of the torture and pain, all of it, no matter what it was, and they didn't touch Leo and Hazel, he could take it, all of it. So Leo and Hazel didn't get touched, but they had to watch what Percy was put through. He had been whipped, cut, electrocuted, drowned in Polybotes infected water, burned, choked, and branded.

He even got raped a couple of very, very horrible times….

Hazel just knew that it would've been her getting raped if Percy hadn't chosen to take all of it. But Percy never gave up, he never showed how broken he truly was, and that made Leo and Hazel respect him even more as they escaped, and how he still didn't let himself fall until he knew that they were safe and sound, acting like a pin cushion with all the arrows sticking out of him like that, they wondered how he was still alive.

But they had never, _never_, doubted him not once, because they knew, that he was their Protector, and he wouldn't stop until they were safe. They loved him for that.


End file.
